Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode deck
(I think), Dragons, Warriors, sometimes Lightsworns, and Yubel. I forgot the rest of the decks I faced, but, hey, this deck is not very bad. Give it try. 20 Monsters: 2x Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode (Negate anything even if Skill Drain is out) Depending on whose on the field first. 3Assault Beast (Get AMA) 1x Dark Armed Dragon (Destroy opponents cards or some of my own) 2x Destiny Hero - Malicious (Just need to grab Dark Grepher's and Armageddon Knight's) 2x The Tricky 2x Synchron Explorer (If Junk Synchron is in my grave, then I can Synchro any of my Lv. 5 monCan eat this deck ) 3x Junk Synchron 1x Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind (To halve my opponents best monster out or Synchro Blackwing Armor Master.) 1x Plaguespreader Zombie (Perfect tuner for Malicious) 1x Summoner Monk (To get Rose, Warrior of Revenge out for an easy 8 star Synchro) 1x Rose, Warrior of Revenge (Warrior tuner along with Junk Synchron) 1x Morphing Jar (Just to get a new hand) 11 Spells: 1x Allure of Darkness (Like a negative Pot of Greed) 2x Hand Destruction (Just to send SD/AM to the grave if I draw it) (Remember, you never want SD/AM in your hand at all. That goes for any other /Assault Mode monster) 1x Foolish Burial (Ditch Plague, Malicious, or get a third DARK monster for Dark Armed) 1x Reinforcement of the Army (Grab Junk Synchron or Rose Warrior) 2x Mystical Space Typhoon (Staple) 1x Dark Hole 1x Monster Reborn 1x Pot of Avarice (Put SD/AM back in the deck in case I never used AMA yet) 1x Assault Teleport (I choose this card because Magical Mallet is ok, but I lose one card but with A. Teleport, I get 2 cards for the price of two) 9 Traps: 3x Assault Mode Activate (Main trap of the deck) 1x Call of the Haunted (Revive any monster that I choose from my grave like a Stardust or a Tuner) 2x Hero's Rule 2 (Stop D.D. Crow or anything else that targets anyones grave) 2x Dimensional Prison (Took out Mirror Force for these) 1x Solemn Judgment (Stops Anything that would target a strong need) 15 Extra Deck: Synchros: 15 Lv. 5 1x Junk Warrior 1x Magical Android (Just a good synchro for lifepoint gaining) 1x X-Saber Wayne (Special Summon a Junk Synchron from my hand then Synchro once again) Lv. 6 1x Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Just to rid their field best I can) 1x Flamvell Uruquizas (Just to do some battle damage and then it gets more powerful for every attack) Lv. 7 1x Black Rose Dragon (If I have Stardust Assault out, I can use this card to destroy everything and when my Stardust Assault is destroyed, I can revive Stardust Dragon. Usually, you'll want to do this on the turn you'll win or if your opponent has something really threatning like Five Headed Dragon or Rainbow Dragon) 1x Blackwing Armor Master (Just to weaken my opponents best monsters with a Wedge Counter and to trick 'em to thinkin' I'm foolish for attackin' that is if they don't know what it does) 1x Junk Archer (To remove any monster my opponent controls like Evil Hero Dark Gaia, Montage Dragon or any powerful monster.) Lv. 8 (I put these guys by highest to lowest ATK power) 1x Red Dragon Archfiend (Destroy like Rocks, Spirit Reaper or Marshmallon) 1x Black-Winged Dragon (Helps against any Burn decks like Simochi or Volcanics then I burn them if I can) 1x Colossal Fighter (Take down anything stronger than my /Assault Mode. Just depends how many warriors my opponent and I have in our graves) 1x Thought Ruler Archfiend (To gain some lifepoints. NEVER use against monsters with ? in their Atk power like Fortune Ladies or monsters with 0 Atk power) 3x Stardust Dragon (The main synchro of the deck) Side Deck: (No side deck with this deck yet. I'll come up with ideas later) Any cards that you believe would be helpful. Wouldn't it be a good idea to run Starlight Road? With black rose dragon, you could use its effect to destroy your field but then negate it with starlight road and get stardust dragon out? A critique by a fellow Assault Mode fanatigayc Y hai thar. Okay, you've got down the basic ideas, like Plaguespreader/Malicious and the use of Assault Beast. Wait a minute... Okay, first off, you do not need Junk Synchron. '''Running a multitude of defensive level 4 monsters and level 2 tuners will probably do better, I think. But, just take one out; I'll show you why. '''Add Arcane Apprentice to the deck in place of one Junk Synchron, and take out one Assault Mode Activate; this will allow you to remove 1 Assault Mode Activate copy, because Arcane Apprentice, once you use it for a Synchro Summoning, gets you 1 AMA. Take this combo- You use Arcane Apprentice, and a level 4 monster- Say, a personal favorite of mine, Destiny Hero- Defender- to sync for a non-conditional level 6. My favorite for this purpose is Iron Chain Dragon, but if you have a sticky situation, then get out Brionac. Then, next turn, use another level 2 tuner- Say, another Assault Apprentice- and the non-conditional level 6 Synchro monster to get out Stardust. You can use Plaguespreader for either steps, and if you want speed and/or have AMA already set, then by all means use it. 'Substitute one copy of Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode and replace it with a copy of Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode; correspondingly, take out one Junk Warrior and replace it with another Colossal Fighter. ' This is a step that I used, and though I was very doubtful it's worked beautifully. Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode is nearly invincible to effects, save the rare Divine Wrath or Gladiator Beast War Chariot. It's one bane, I believe, is the frustrating sudden summon of some random monster with 3000+ attack; I'm talking about Judgement Dragon here, but there are other times where they can sneak a 3000+ attack monster through, like after SD/AM has tributed itself for the turn. So, I decided to utilize the attack reduction feature of CF/AM, and it's incredible. Plus, you have your own 3300 beatstick, backed by a 3000 attack effect-negating machine. 'Remove Summoner Monk for Armageddon Knight. ' This allows you to get Malicious/Plaguespreader into the graveyard much faster. That's all I can think of now. Oh well. Hope I helped. I've added some edits in the Talk Page. Look there for my comments. Signed, GX Deck Designer. Please check it out. 18:35, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Deck List